<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>secrets by badalive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870944">secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badalive/pseuds/badalive'>badalive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, asexual Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badalive/pseuds/badalive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which chan and seungmin are tired of hiding their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no notes lol this is just a little drabble i wrote to help with my writer’s block :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oftentimes there were moments where time slowed down, and it was just Chan and Seungmin in their own world. Every passing second of eye contact felt like years, every little touch sent fireworks shooting up their veins and into their hearts. There were times where Seungmin would give him that smile and Chan’s heart would immediately begin to race, beating faster with each second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were precious moments between the two, though rare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Living with tons of other people made it difficult to keep their relationship private, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t find other ways to be affectionate with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had secret pet names for each other, ones that the members seemed to understand were exclusively for the two and them only. It wasn’t strange for there to be some sort of affectionate term thrown between the members, but the ones Seungmin gave to Chan were special and vice versa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hid their relationship from their members for one sole reason — the reputation of the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much to explain for that, but it didn’t mean that they couldn’t tell at least one other member. A trustworthy one at that — not like any other member wasn’t trustworthy, but it was to be safe — and that was Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actually, Minho only knew about Seungmin and Chan because of him stumbling upon them in a rather suggestive position. The two were cuddling on the couch, Seungmin’s head nestled in the crook of Chan’s  neck and with one warm hand over Seungmin’s own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a position far too intimate for friends and the way the two jumped apart when Minho had cleared his throat was overly suspicious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had no choice but to tell him the truth, and to their surprise he took it quite well. He didn’t seem repulsed or angry about their relationship and instead smiled wide, giving each of his friends a hug and promising to keep quiet about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it’s been that way for months now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan pops his head into his and Seungmin’s shared room, finding his boyfriend sitting on his bed with a thick book propped right on his lap. He smiles at the sight, raising his fist to lightly knock on the doorframe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, pup,” He whispers, using a pet name only he could use, “Want to grab some coffee with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin looks up, lips parted slightly with shiny eyes, “But I’m not even dressed up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs, eyes crinkling as the smile on his face grows bigger, “Seungmin ah, we’ll be taking the coffee to my studio.” He looks the boy up and down before continuing, “Besides, you look amazing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m barefaced.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan lifts an eyebrow, tilting his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend sighs, closing his book and hopping off his bed, “Fine, but only because we’ll be alone at your studio, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Door locked and everything, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the way to the cafe, Seungmin and Chan make sure to keep their distance so as to not raise any suspicion. Seungmin wants to hold his boyfriend’s hand so bad, especially during the cold, but he wills himself to wait until they get to the studio where they will be free to do whatever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he can’t help but pout under his mask as Chan holds the door open for him and he walks into the café, hot air immediately dancing over his cold skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s studio was nice. Their only place where they could relax and do whatever they wanted without being scared of anyone barging in and discovering them. Seungmin loved the perfect size of the studio which gave them access to do anything they wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan isn’t working on music today, he just has Seungmin in his hold as the younger leans against him. They’re in a comfortable silence, sipping their drinks and enjoying each other’s company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan presses a kiss to Seungmin’s temple, “Anything that’s on your mind lately?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head in a silent ‘no’, Seungmin sighs softly and sinks further against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, “Not really. I just missed this.. being alone with you with no one around to interrupt.” His voice is quiet, slightly muffled from being against Chan’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan hears him perfectly, though, and laughs, pressing another kiss to the top of his head and keeping his face there, “How about when we get back, we can take a bath together, hm? With your favourite salts and all?” With his nose against the soft hair on Seungmin’s head, he inhales the scent of coconut with every breath he takes and he decides that there’s nothing better than this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing better than being with Seungmin, his love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin perks up at the mention of a bath, and presses a kiss to Chan’s jaw, smiling against the warm skin, “That sounds amazing, Channie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan pauses, pursing his lips together for a moment as he thinks of what to say next. It’s not like he’s run out of things to talk to Seungmin about, but rather he has a rather big proposition on the tip of his tongue and he doesn’t know how to calmly address it to the younger without causing a little scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin doesn’t seem to notice his internal conflict, too busy sipping his coffee which he holds with both hands. It’s an adorable sight, and it makes Chan relax the slightest bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when Seungmin’s about to take another sip, Chan grabs the cup and pulls it away from the younger. A whine rips out of Seungmin’s throat and before he can complain, Chan shuts him up with a little peck to the lips and pulls away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love, I think it’s time to tell the others about us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin hums, biting his lip and looking off to the side. His face reminds Chan of the one he made when during the early days of their relationship, when Seungmin had sat Chan down and told him that he was asexual. He seemed to have been so deep in thought that his lip was nearly bleeding from how much it was bitten and Chan couldn’t help but feel bad that Seungmin had worried so much over what his boyfriend would say to him being asexual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had taken the younger into his arms and peppered his face with kisses, telling him that he was incredibly valid and that Chan would support him no matter the circumstances. “Besides, I’m dating you for you, not for your body.” Chan had said, followed by their first ‘I love you’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an extremely tender moment, one that showcased just how much Chan cared for Seungmin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan clicks his tongue and grabs his love’s chin, gently prying his lip from his teeth and running his thumb across the indents in a soothing manner, “Sorry for bringing this up so suddenly. If you aren’t ready yet I can wait, you know I’ll always wait, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin sighs through his nose, eyes fluttering shut as he melts into Chan’s touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about his boyfriend always made him so calm, as if he was being hugged by the other man all the time. It was therapeutic, like a warm bath after a strenuous day of dancing and singing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His anxieties are always stripped away and replaced by a warm, fuzzy feeling whenever Chan is around, and it truly is such an amazing thing to experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, Seungmin smiles up at Chan and presses a kiss to his chin, “I’m kinda tired of hiding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan nearly drops the coffee but quickly recovers and composes himself, “For real? Are you sure like — are you one hundred percent sure?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin presses a tender kiss to his lips and Chan shuts up quickly. Smiling against the elder’s lips, Seungmin softly says, “Channie, I’m sure. Besides, I think Minho hyung has kept this secret for too long; don’t you think it’s time we give him a break?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True.. I feel bad for him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you want to do this, though?” Seungmin asks as he resumes his spot against Chan’s chest, hand tangled with the other’s own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not during dinner. I don’t think I can handle the response we may get if there’s food around.” Chan rolls his head to look at Seungmin, “I don’t want the kids to choke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think they’ll react so strongly that they’ll choke, hyung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Chan just hums and leans down to kiss Seungmin again. Seungmin welcomes the kiss, but as he closes his eyes, Chan brings up his own phone and snaps a quick picture of the two as their lips are locked together. Seungmin pulls away at the camera sound and raises an eyebrow at Chan, who only smirks and opens the group chat they had with the other six members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He uploads the picture, stares at it for a quick second before looking at Seungmin, “Do you want to do this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin gives him a toothy grin, “Yeah. Let’s do this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Chan hits send, there’s an incoming call from Minho. He picks up, putting the phone on loud speaker and placing it in his lap as he pulls Seungmin closer, since he was warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yah,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho’s voice sounds fairly surprised, and in the background the couple can pick up the various cries of the other members, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you not send pictures of you two making out in our group chat?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re dating!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin cries out in the background, and then there’s the sound of a Changbin grabbing Jisung by his shirt and shaking him in his own disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They make out!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is all gross.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeongin’s voice gets louder as he comes closer to Minho’s phone and there’s some rustling before he speaks again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“When did you two start dating?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan speaks up, “At the beginning of December in 2019.. why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a groan in the background and then a smug laugh from the youngest of the group, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just won fifty bucks.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin sits up immediately, grabbing the phone and holding it extremely close to his lips, “You bet on us? Yang Jeongin — who did you bet with?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin doesn’t answer. Instead, there’s various grunts and suddenly a shout of, “Brat!” and Minho’s back at the phone, sighing loudly into the receiver, “So does this mean I’m lifted of my duties of keeping your relationship a secret?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho loudly cheers, hanging up to presumably celebrate being released from the shackles of such a large secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan and Seungmin exchange a look, “We should get home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leader couldn’t agree more. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.twitter.com/vehyuns">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>